Shattered
by CATHARSlS
Summary: Lorsqu'Oikawa se retrouve dans le coma après un accident de voiture particulièrement violent, il se rend rapidement compte qu'il est également capable de voir tout ce qui se passe autour de lui. Bloqué entre la vie et la mort, il comprend alors qu'un choix va s'imposer à lui. Vivre, ou mourir.
1. Prologue

**Shattered**

 **Fandom** : Haikyu !

 **Paring** : Oikawa/Iwaizumi

 **Genre** : Univers Alternatif

 **Résumé** :

Lorsqu'Oikawa se retrouve dans le coma après un accident de voiture particulièrement violent, il se rend rapidement compte qu'il est également capable de voir tout ce qui se passe autour de lui.

Bloqué entre la vie et la mort, il comprend alors qu'un choix va s'imposer à lui. Vivre, ou mourir.

Mais lorsque les raisons pour lui de s'arrêter là s'enchaînent, il ne pourrait bien lui rester qu'une seule personne qui en vaille la peine.

 **Note d'auteur.**

Oui. Je sais. Je le sais, d'accord. J'ai pas de vie.

Et non seulement j'ai pas de vie, mais en plus le peu que j'ai est dicté par Oikawa ce sale petit enfoiré. Tout est de sa faute.

Enfin, j'espère que cette petite fiction de cinq courts chapitres et quatre sous chapitres vous plaira. Je ne l'ai pas encore terminé, il me reste le dernier à écrire, mais je pense le terminer aujourd'hui ou demain. Fin' voilà, je vous fais des bisous, et n'oubliez pas: on ne tape pas l'auteur s'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas.

 **Prologue.**

Il sentit le ballon passer au dessus de lui avant même de le voir. Les poils de ses bras se hérissèrent, ses pupilles se dilatèrent alors qu'il levait les yeux et, sans qu'il ne puisse avoir aucun contrôle sur son corps, ses mains s'élevèrent, ses oreilles se bouchèrent, et un grand sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Un courant électrique le parcourut de part en part, faisant frissonner chaque centimètre de sa peau.

C'était cela, ce moment. _Le moment_. Il le sentait ; l'instant parfait.

Il eut pendant quelques secondes l'impression que le temps s'arrêtait, puis lorsque ce dernier reprit son court, un grand cri sortit de sa bouche, donnant à sa voix l'impression qu'elle se brisait.

– Tetsu !

Une ombre noire passa à coté de lui, à la vitesse de l'éclair, au moment même où le ballon se posait sur le bout de ses doigts. Il visualisa le chemin, la trajectoire, puis l'envoya.

 _La passe parfaite._

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs s'élança, sautant, haut – _si haut !_ –, et tendit son bras.

Le son de l'impact résonna dans toute la salle, immédiatement suivit par celui que fit le ballon en touchant le sol, de l'autre coté du filet. Dans le terrain adverse.

Le souffle court, Oikawa regarda le sol avec des yeux ronds, son cœur battant à ses tempes, assourdissant. Ses mains tremblèrent, tout comme ses lèvres, puis ce fut comme si la salle se réveillait enfin ; la foule explosa.

Applaudissements, cries, hurlements.

Dans un état second, les veines parcourut d'une adrénaline renversante, le châtain sentit des bras passer autour de son cou, des rires parvenir à ses oreilles, des corps se coller contre le sien. Kuroo le prit dans ses bras, lui déclarant tout son amour en hurlant comme un fou, et il sentit Bokuto glisser sa tête entre ses jambes pour le porter sur ses épaules.

Son cœur était tellement serré – _si_ _agréablement et si fort_!– qu'il en avait presque envie de vomir.

 _Ils avaient gagné._

 **XXX**

Lorsqu'Oikawa sortit sur le parking devant le grand gymnase, de légers flocons tombaient du ciel, recouvrant le sol d'une fine pellicule de givre. Il resserra son écharpe autour de son cou, puis passa une main fatiguée dans ses cheveux mouillés.

– Tu rentres avec nous ? lui demanda Kuroo. C'est Bo' qui conduit, et si tu veux tu pourras venir boire un verre à l'appart' après ?

Le châtain leur offrit un sourire désolé.

– Ma sœur doit m'attendre quelque part. Je rentre chez moi pour les vacances, et pour fêter notre victoire avec elle.

Bokuto lui donna un petit coup de coude en passant son bras autour des épaules de Kuroo.

– Oh, oui ? Rien qu'avec ta sœur ? Iwa-chan serait tellement triste d'apprendre que tu ne le comptes même pas dans tes plans.

– Même pas alors que tu nous rabâches les oreilles depuis des semaines avec lui, termina le brun avec un sourire entendu pour son meilleur ami.

Tooru sentit ses joues brûler et il en profita pour marcher violemment sur le pied du mécheux.

– Je vous emmerde, rit-il. Et oui, je vais voir Iwa-chan, et si vous voulez tout savoir, on va baiser comme des –

– Aaah ! Garde nous un peu de surprise, tu veux ? l'interrompit Kuroo. Tiens c'est pas elle, là bas ?

Il se retourna et en effet, un petit bout de femme avec une épaisse chevelure auburn était enroulée dans de nombreuses couches de vêtements, assise sur le capot d'une voiture. Lorsqu'elle le repéra à son tour, un grand sourire illumina son visage et elle leva les bras au dessus de sa tête en criant :

– Mon chou, t'es le meilleur ! Ce mec est mon petit-frère, précisa t-elle en direction d'un couple qui passait à coté. Ta grande sœur adorée est venue te chercher !

Il enfouit son visage rouge dans ses mains sous les rires moqueurs de ses amis.

– J'ai du chocolat chaud et des beignets dans la voiture, bouge tes fesses !

Et il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour courir en direction de la voiture, droit dans les bras de sa sœur.

 **XXX**

– Ils étaient bons, super bons même ! Mais là, Kuroo s'est élancé – et putain, je savais qu'il pouvait sauter haut, mais alors là, j'étais à deux doigts de le rater cet imbécile ! – et je lui ai envoyé le ballon pile dans ses mains. C'était tellement _parfait_ , t'aurais dû voir ça !

Une moitié de beignet dans la bouche, Tooru lui offrit un sourire fier et légèrement enfantin, et sa sœur lui répondit par un éclat de rire joyeux.

– _J'étais là,_ imbécile ! Je t'ai vu te ramasser au sol durant le deuxième set – la tête la première, chou, _en plein_ dans le nez –, et j'étais même là lorsque ce garçon – celui avec ses mèches bizarres – t'as envoyé le ballon dans les fesses lors du début du troisième.

Elle passa une vitesse, attrapa un beignet, et croqua dedans à pleine dents.

– Donc, j'imagine que si j'ai pu voir tout ça, j'ai également pu te voir faire cette magnifique passe à la fin.

Elle lui sourit.

– Dommage qu'Hajime n'est pas été là, il aurait très certainement été aussi fier de toi que je le suis. Mon champion.

Il sentit ses joues s'échauffer, alors que son cœur était à deux doigts de sortir de sa poitrine. Parfois, il était tellement heureux de la retrouver.

– Merci nee-chan, je suis content que t'aies pu venir. Tu me manquais.

– Tu me manquais aussi. Et puis tu connais papa, l'ambiance à la maison est _tellement_ lourde.

Il lui offrit un sourire désolé.

– Je sais, je me doute. Vive les vacances de noël, hein ? Tu ne peux plus te passer de ton adorable petit frère.

– A vrai dire, si mon adorable petit frère voulait bien arrêter d'essayer de m'entuber et reposer ce chocolat parce qu'il est à moi, ça, ça serait vraiment adorable, merci beaucoup.

Grognant, il reposa le gobelet dans les portes-bouteilles au centre du tableau de bord.

– Parfois, je me dis qu'être fils unique n'aurait pas été pire. Quelle sœur _ingrate_.

– Hey, s'écria t-elle en tournant la tête vers lui. Je les ai acheté par pure gentillesse, sale petit enfoiré, pour toi, parce que tu le méritais bien après tout, alors –

Mais il n'entendit pas la suite. À vrai dire, il n'entendit plus rien du tout. Sur le moment, il ne comprit par bien ce qui arriva, car cela fut bien trop rapidement. Soudain. Son monde – son monde _entier_ – explosa en une myriade de couleur et de sensation, de la douleur à n'en plus finir, mais surtout et avant tout de la surprise, et son cœur eut juste le temps de louper un battement. Durant quelques instants – qui lui parurent si longs, presque une année entière s'il aurait voulu les décrire – il eut tout simplement l'impression d'être coincé en haut d'un roller coaster, au moment précis où les wagon s'apprêtent à descendre le premier looping.

Il sentit une main se poser sur son bras, quelque chose appuyer sur ses jambes, une grande lumière l'aveugler jusqu'à ce qu'une noirceur totale envahisse son champ de vision, l'abandonnant dans une obscurité totale qui l'engloutit tout entier.

Puis finalement, un grondement qui résonna encore et encore dans son crâne.

 _Tooru !_


	2. Chapitre 1

**Note d'auteur.**

Voici donc le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Pour information, les paroles en début de chapitre viennent toutes de la chanson Shattered de Trading Yesterday ! (Qui donc donne son nom à la fiction)

Des bisous, et même si cela est court, je vous invite à me laisser votre avis !

 **Chapitre 1.**

 **« And I've lost who I am, and I can't understand**

 **Why my heart is so broken, rejecting your love »**

Oikawa se réveilla en ayant l'impression de sortir enfin la tête de l'eau après avoir retenu sa respiration pendant des heures. Il avait la tête lourde, les membres engourdis et la bouche pâteuse, et le châtain mit tout de même quelques minutes à simplement ouvrir les yeux, désorienté.

La première chose qui lui vint fut qu'il venait très certainement de faire un cauchemar qui l'avait laissé tétanisé dans un état second, ce qui lui était déjà arrivé plusieurs fois depuis qu'il était jeune. Seulement ses paupières réussirent enfin à se soulever d'elles-mêmes, une lumière vive l'aveugla presque immédiatement et il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Avait-il oublié de fermer ses volets la veille ?

Ses yeux papillonnèrent, et il grimaça. Un étrange mal de tête l'étourdit violemment, et il perdit l'équilibre.

Avec la même sensation que celle de manquer la dernière marche d'un escalier, il constata dans un sursaut qu'il se trouvait en vérité déjà debout, et lorsque ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur ses pieds – ses baskets rouges, celles qu'il mettait souvent en sortant de l'entraînement –, ses genoux cédèrent sous son poids et ne put rien faire pour s'empêcher de tomber au sol. Le sol était froid sous ses doigts, et les nombreux mouvements autour de lui l'étourdissaient franchement.

Il patienta quelques instants, les yeux fermés pour tenter de se calmer, puis lorsqu'il les rouvrit, le châtain se demanda immédiatement s'il n'était pas tout simplement encore endormi. Il vit des pieds, des jambes et sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge. L'agitation le surprit tant qu'il se releva immédiatement, les yeux ronds, tournant sur lui même, sentant des sueurs froides commençant à prendre forme dans le bas de son dos.

Il déglutit.

 _Comme c'est possible ? Je rêve, c'est obligé. Je suis... ?_

Dans un hall immense. Autour de lui, des dizaines et des dizaines de personnes marchaient, se bousculaient, toussaient, pleuraient l'effervescence était palpable et une chaleur humaine presque étouffante y régnait. La bouche grande ouverte, il s'écarta pour laisser passer une infirmière – _un hôpital ?_ – qui le dépassa sans même lui jeter un regard. Son mal de tête avait disparu, et il se pinça. Très fort. Enfonçant ses ongles dans la chair de son bras.

Cela fit mal, mais il ne se réveilla pas.

Commençant à respirer de plus en plus fort, il baissa les yeux sur ses vêtements. Son pull commençait à lui donner chaud – _bon dieu il avait chaud ! Dans un rêve !_ – et sa tenue ressemblait réellement à celle qu'il mettait souvent en sortant de match. Il tira sur ses manches, sentant la douce sensation du coton sous ses doigts, et un sentiment de malaise l'emplit tout entier, sans qu'il ne sache réellement pourquoi.

Se raclant la gorge, il tenta d'interpeller la première personne venue – une petite dame âgée qui semblait revenir des toilettes – et posa sa main sur son épaule.

Il la retira immédiatement, comme brûlé par la froideur de son corps. Il avait eu l'impression de toucher la mort en personne. La femme ne le regarda pas, ne sembla même pas le voir, et continua son chemin comme si de rien n'était. Sa gorge se serra douloureusement.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? souffla t-il.

Ce rêve était étrange. Bien trop étrange. Il se sentait mal, il avait chaud, et pourquoi personne ne semblait faire attention à lui, nom de dieu ?

– Excusez moi ! cria t-il.

Mais personne ne lui répondit, pas plus qu'ils ne le regardèrent.

Sa respiration s'emballa une nouvelle fois, et il secoua la tête. Une sensation de panique s'infiltra en lui, malgré le fait qu'il essayait désespérément de se raisonner, de se calmer. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, et inspira une nouvelle fois.

Se glissant à travers la foule, il tenta de rejoindre la réception qui était indiquée par un grand panneau lumineux. Les gens ne le voyaient pas, regardaient dans le vide lorsque normalement leurs yeux étaient censés se poser sur lui, et manquaient de lui foncer dedans lorsqu'ils marchaient.

 _Pourquoi y a t-il autant de monde ?_

Lorsqu'il arriva finalement à destination, il transpirait vraiment et ne put s'empêcher d'enlever son pull pour le nouer autour de sa taille.

– Excusez moi, commença t-il.

Mais la femme l'ignora, se leva, puis alla rapidement trouver une de ses collègues pour lui dire quelque chose avec panique.

– Bordel, mais regardez moi ! cria t-il.

Mais cela ne changea rien. Elle ne se retourna pas, et personne autour de lui ne fit attention à ses actions.

Il se sentit mal, à deux doigts de pleurer, et s'apprêta à se laisser tomber au sol, fatigué. Son cœur était lourd, son estomac fragile, et la panique qui grandissait peu à peu en lui commençait à l'étouffer. Mais une voix retentit soudain, résonnant jusqu'au fond de sa tête, et le prenant par surprise.

– Où sont-ils ? demanda t-elle. Où sont mes enfants ?

Il se retourna et écarquilla les yeux. Un espoir gonfla dans sa poitrine, et il s'approcha rapidement.

– S'il-vous plaît, demanda une autre voix, plus calme. Pouvez vous nous indiquer l'endroit où nous pouvons trouver nos enfants ? Ils ont eu un accident de voiture et …

– Papa ! Maman ! Je suis là ! De quoi vous parlez ?

Mais encore une fois, personne ne fit attention à lui. Ses parents ne relevèrent même pas la tête, et sa mère continuait de pleurer à chaudes larmes, la lèvre tremblante et les yeux bouffis.

 _Regardez moi, bordel !_

Il n'entendit pas la réponse de la femme, mais lorsque ses parents se détournèrent pour partir dans une autre direction, il décida immédiatement de les suivre. Tooru ne comprenait rien, absolument rien. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait là ni pourquoi ce rêve lui paraissait si réel : les sensations éprouvées étaient si vraies qu'il en avait des frissons.

 _Est-ce vraiment un rêve ?_

C'était impossible, il le savait bien et peut-être avait-il simplement regardé trop de film de ce genre, mais au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans les couloirs bondés et si vrai – _si nets et ressemblants !_ – de cet hôpital, il commençait réellement à se poser la question. Suivre les grands pas pressés de ses géniteurs n'était pas chose aisée car il préférait éviter de rencontrer des gens – la sensation de passer à travers quelqu'un était vraiment désagréable et ses vis-à-vis ne faisaient décidément rien pour l'éviter – alors lorsqu'il arriva enfin dans une salle d'attente un peu moins remplie, ses parents étaient déjà en train de parler avec un grand médecin. Dans la quarantaine, il paraissait épuisé et au bout du rouleau, comme s'il venait de passer plus de trente huit heures dans l'enceinte de ces murs.

Le châtain arriva prêt d'eux, de la sueur lui coulant dans le dos, alors qu'une conversation et déjà en court. Sa mère paraissait à deux doigts de s'effondrer.

– Leurs états étaient très graves en arrivant ici. La fille avait un gros traumatisme crânien et le garçon avait un rein percé, de nombreuses cotes cassées et quelques hémorragies importantes. Mais surtout le tableau de bord lui avait écrasé les jambes.

Il semblait anesthésié, comme cela était au moins la quatrième fois de l'heure qu'il annonçait des choses comme ça.

Un sanglot résonna dans la pièce.

– Nous avons fait tout ce que nous avons pu pour vos enfants, mais le traumatisme de votre fille était bien trop important. Notre neurochirurgien à vraiment tout tenté, mais elle est désormais en mort cérébrale. Je suis désolé.

Il dit quelque chose de plus, mais Oikawa n'entendit pas. Il n'entendit plus rien d'autre car un immense sifflement emplit tout d'un coup la pièce, s'infiltrant dans son cerveau et éclatant ses tympans par la même occasion. Il eut envie de vomir, de pleurer, puis enfin l'information fit tilte dans son esprit et un son étrange sortit de sa bouche.

Il se recula d'un pas, chancelant, et le monde se brouilla autour de lui.

Même si c'était un rêve. Même si ce n'était pas la réalité. Même si tout cela n'était qu'une création chimérique de son esprit. Sur le moment, rien ne compta.

Jamais, au grand jamais ils n'avaient été séparés.

Elle avait été là le jour de sa naissance. Elle avait été là lorsqu'il avait fait ses premiers pas. Elle avait été là lors de son entrée à l'université.

Sa sœur avait toujours été présente, même dans ses pires cauchemars, même lorsqu'il se trouvait loin d'elle : Chiori était là.

Jamais il n'avait respiré sans elle. Et désormais, c'était elle qui ne respirait plus.

 _Mort cérébrale._

 _Je les ai acheté par pure gentillesse, sale petit enfoiré, pour toi, parce que tu le méritais bien après tout._

 _Tooru !_

Et Oikawa eut l'impression de se noyer en lui même. De se faire aspirer par un grand vide qui combla et détruit à la fois chaque petite partie de lui.

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa engloutir.


	3. Souvenir 1

**01 – Premier Souvenir.**

– Joyeux anniversaire Tooru !

Il leur offrit un grand sourire, les yeux brillants, puis souffla ses bougies avec hâte. Un grand et gros gâteau fait maison était posé devant lui, cuisiné spécialement pour lui par la mère d'Hajime en ce jour spécial – elle avait passé la matinée en cuisine et était arrivée avec cette immense pièce montée en choux à la crème avec une fierté compréhensible –. À ses cotés, son ami souriait également – il lui manquait ses deux canines du haut, qu'il avait perdu la semaine précédente – et lui ébouriffa les cheveux en criant :

– Maintenant on à enfin le même âge !

Face à eux, les parents d'Oikawa les appelèrent pour les prendre en photo, et ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux en grimaçant. Au même instant, Chiaki arriva par derrière, passa ses bras autour de leurs épaules, collant ses joues contre les leurs en effectuant une grande grimace. La famille debout autour d'eux rigola et un flash suivit.

– Mon petit chieur préféré grandit trop vite ! ne put-elle s'empêcher de gémir avant de lui coller un bisou sur l'autre joue.

– Aah ! Nee-chan, c'est dégoûtant ! Beurk ! J'ai 10 ans maintenant, je suis grand, tu n'as plus le droit de faire des trucs comme ça !

Une nouvelle salve de rire suivit leur échange, et la jeune fille de put faire autrement que de les suivre, car après tout son petit-frère était adorable.

– J'aurais le droit de te faire des bisous baveux jusqu'à l'age qui me plaira, jeune homme, affirma t-elle avec un air sérieux. Parce que je suis née avant toi, et que par cela j'ai obtenu ce droit divin !

Le châtain fit la moue en s'essuyant à nouveau la joue, puis lança un regard aux décorations en pâte d'amande qui se trouvaient sur le gâteau. Nouveau regard en biais, cette fois en direction de sa sœur, puis il les attrapa et les goba en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

– Et petit monstre ! Tu sais bien que j'adore ces trucs là !

– Oui je sais, mais comme je suis né après toi, il m'a été accordé le droit de te voler ta nourriture !

 _Tooru !_

Elle se plia en deux, riant jusqu'aux larmes, mais le rêve commençait déjà à se déformer.

 _Il fait un arrêt ! Merde, merde, vite !_

La terre se renversa, et le châtain eut de nouveau l'impression de se faire aspirer.

 _Quelle sœur ingrate._


	4. Chapitre 2

**Note d'auteur.**

Voilà le second chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire s'il y a des choses qui ne vont pas ! (en relisant quelques uns de mes os, j'ai remarqué que je faisais souvent des fautes de frappe, j'essaye de faire plus attention maintenant)

Des bisous !

 **Chapitre 2.**

 **« Yesterday I died; tomorrow's bleeding**

 **Fall into your sunlight »**

Oikawa ouvrit les yeux sur un mur blanc cassé, en grande partie caché par un chariot gris rempli de compresses et de gants en plastique. Sa tête lui tournait si fort qu'il resta immobile quelques instants encore, son regard vide fixant l'une des roues du chariot, sentant le sol sol dur sous ses hanches et son épaule droite.

Il se sentait complètement amorphe, vide, inanimé et creux.

Sa tête était embrumée par des centaine de pensées futiles – qui tourbillonnaient dans son esprit comme une tornade mais aucune ne semblait avoir de sens pour lui dans l'instant présent –, pourtant tout ce qu'il pouvait encore entendre – cela résonna encore et encore en lui, comme un écho dans une grotte vide et humide – était : _Mort cérébrale._ Il n'en revenait pas. Ses oreilles avaient belles et bien reçu l'information, mais son cerveau avait ensuite perdu cette dernière en cour de route. Tout cela était bien trop réel : les gens, les sons, les images, les sensations, et il ne pouvait désormais plus se retirer l'idée que ce cauchemar était bel et bien vrai. Que sa sœur était belle et bien morte.

 _Morte._

Il grimaça en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, sa gorge se serrer, et ses muscles se tendre, puis inspira un grand coup. Il devait savoir. Oikawa tenta de se redresser, petit à petit, et sentait encore le sol tanguer sous son poids. Il devait se mettre debout, marcher, jusqu'à trouver un médecin. Il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net, qu'on le lui dise à lui, les yeux dans les yeux. Il fallait qu'il la voit.

S'appuyant sur le mur le plus proche, il inspira une nouvelle fois afin de reprendre ses esprits et de faire en sorte que ses jambes s'arrêtent de trembler. Tooru fit quelques pas hésitants, puis s'avança plus franchement dans les couloirs incolores de cet hôpital. Jamais il n'aurait cru que ces endroits soient réellement blancs du sol au plafond, comme dans les films, mais il fut très rapidement forcé d'admettre que c'était bel et bien le cas, en tout cas pour celui-ci. Les murs et les couloirs se ressemblaient tous, et il fut bien étonné de constater qu'ils étaient pour le moment plutôt vides : il n'entendait personne, pas de voix ni de cries, en totale opposition avec l'animation du grand hall de tout à l'heure.

En tournant au croisement le plus proche, il entendit des personnes venir dans sa direction – ce qui le fit sursauter –, si bien qu'il s'arrêta – comme un automatisme –, immobile au milieu du passage. Quelques secondes passèrent, puis des infirmières affolées le doublèrent en courant, babillant des paroles qu'il ne comprit pas dans un premier temps. Puis soudain, un nom ressortit du lot :

– … Tooru-kun dans le bloc trois. Apparemment il leur donne du fils à retordre...

Oikawa haussa un sourcil. Certes, son prénom était assez commun, mais pour le moment il n'avait plus d'autre solution, et il était sans aucun doute perdu dans ce dédale de chemins identiques. Il les regarda s'éloigner durant quelques secondes, puis se décida à se lancer à leur poursuite.

Il se sentait lourd et lent, mais le châtain réussit tout de même à ne pas les perdre de vue trop longtemps. Lorsque l'une d'entre elles passa la porte d'une pièce, Oikawa la suivit sans même réfléchir.

Et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il remarqua où il était qu'il regretta quelque peu son action trop hâtive.

 _Un bloc chirurgical._

Tooru grimaça immédiatement : il n'était décidément pas près à voir l'intérieur du corps d'un pauvre type qui n'avait pas eu de chance. Le sang l'avait toujours légèrement dégoûté, et il devait bien avouer que parfois il agissait vraiment comme une personne sensible.

Reculant d'un pas, il s'apprêta à sortir de la salle lorsque les bips incessants de la machine s'emballèrent, le stoppant dans son action. Les différentes personnes présentes s'affolèrent petit à petit, une panique étrange prenant possession de la pièce, et Oikawa ne put retenir sa curiosité.

– Stabilisez le ! Tout de suite !

Il s'approcha prudemment de la personne qui se trouvait sur le billard, évitant les infirmières et aide-soignant qui s'agitait tout autour afin de ne plus ressentir ce froid glaciale qui l'avait pris la dernière fois qu'il avait essayé de toucher quelqu'un.

– Son rythme cardiaque s'emballe, faites quelque chose, vite !

Son cœur se serra étrangement douloureusement et il porta la main à sa poitrine.

– Laissez tomber sa jambe pour l'instant, concentrez vous sur l'hémorragie !

Un nouveau pas, puis il se pencha au dessus de l'épaule du médecin pour essayer d'apercevoir le visage de l'homme. Son corps semblait être de plus en plus douloureux et il grimaça.

Puis enfin, il réussit entrevoir ses traits, et il se figea tout entier, glacé de l'intérieur.

– Merde, merde, merde !

Ce visage, si pâle, harmonieux, et surtout plein de bleus, les cheveux emmêlés et les yeux fermés, il le connaissait. Reconnaissait.

 _Lui._

 _C'était lui._

Son ventre se tordit et un spasme le plia en deux. Ses genoux rencontrèrent le sol avec brutalité et il sentit des larmes lui monter au yeux. _C'était lui. C'était vrai._ Une douleur incroyable le prit avec une brutalité violente et il cria. Personne ne l'entendit.

Ses oreilles se mirent à siffler.

– Allez gamin, accroche toi !

Il était littéralement en train de crever, et se trouvait même aux premières loges pour le voir.

Durant l'espace d'un instant, l'image de sa sœur s'imposa à lui. Sa grande sœur, la seule famille sur laquelle il avait pu compter durant toutes ces années. La seule qui l'ait soutenu avec son coming out – il n'avait osé n'en parler qu'à elle – quand son père déballait des propos homophobes les uns après les autres. Elle avait été tout pour lui.

 _Morte._

Durant l'espace d'un instant, il pensa à son sourire. À ses fossettes. À ses petites attentions. À ses blagues – pour la plupart jamais très drôles –.

Durant l'espace d'un instant, il pensa à abandonner.

Durant l'espace d'un instant, il eut envie d'abandonner.

Puis une nouvelle fois, le monde se renversa, l'obscurité l'envahit, et la douleur disparut.

 **XXX**

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il était debout devant le bloc opératoire. Les portes coupe-feus semblaient lui bloquer l'accès à son corps, et au fond il en fut soulagé.

Secouant la tête, il fit deux pas en arrière puis tourna les talons dans la direction inverse. Il devait retrouver son chemin ou bien il allait très rapidement devenir fou. Son torse et ses jambes le faisaient souffrir, mais il tenta d'en faire abstraction.

En tournant au coin d'un couloir, il croisa un infirmier et tenta une nouvelle fois de le suivre, en espérant qu'il ne le conduise pas jusqu'à un bloc. Ce dernier murmurait dans sa barbe en avançant d'un pas rapide, consultant quelques papiers qu'il feuilletait en marchant, si bien que cela empêchait le châtain de retomber trop profondément dans ses pensées.

Une migraine commençait à poindre le bout de son nez et sans s'en rendre compte, il commença à ralentir le rythme.

 _Quelle sœur ingrate._

Était-ce vraiment cela, les dernière paroles qu'il avait pu lui adresser ? Le simple fait d'y penser lui donnait envie de vomir. Jamais il n'avait autant eu envie de remonter le temps.

Ce ne fut que lorsque que des voix plus ou moins fortes parvinrent à ses oreilles qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait finalement atterrit dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital. Juste à coté de lui, un homme éclata en sanglot dans les bras de son petit garçon et le châtain s'éloigna avec gêne.

Tout à coup, une voix qu'il reconnut presque aussitôt le sortit de sa transe et il écarquilla les yeux.

Derrière lui, assise sur le siège le plus à droite, se trouvait sa mère, les traits tirés et les cheveux décoiffés. Des traces de larmes se trouvaient sur ses joues, et ses lèvres étaient sèches et déshydratées. Son père n'était nulle part en vue, si bien qu'il en profita pour aller s'asseoir à ses cotés.

Une fois suffisamment proche, il put constater qu'elle murmurait des choses qu'il ne comprit pas dans un premier temps.

– Ma fille... ma petite fille...ma fille...

Son cœur se serra et cette fois il ne put retenir ses larmes.

– Maman, s'il-te-plaît, arrête...

Mais bien sûr, encore une fois, elle ne l'entendit pas.

 _Tant mieux._

– Elle était..., commença t-il, mais sa voix était bien trop rauque.

Il toussa.

– Elle était vraiment parfaite sur tous les plans. Intelligente, gentille, douce, forte. Elle a toujours eu de bonnes notes, était vraiment doué en sport, et c'est elle qui m'a dit vouloir essayer le volley...

Il renifla.

– Elle a toujours été là pour moi. À chaque instant. Quand papa travaillait trop tard pour venir voir mes matches, c'était elle qui venait. Quand toi tu oubliais mes réunions de parent d'élève, elle déboulait dans la salle de classe après le boulot, avec son grand sourire et son regard bienveillant. Quand je n'osai même pas relever la tête à table parce que papa était encore une fois trop énervé par son boulot, elle me donnait des petits coups de pieds sous la table. On passait des heures dans ma chambre à refaire le monde, à tout se raconter.

Ses larmes ne semblaient plus être capable de s'arrêter.

– Elle ne peut pas me quitter maintenant. Pas après tout ça. Je ne peux _pas_ vivre sans elle. Toi, tu lui as donné la vie, mais en attendant c'est avec _moi_ qu'elle l'a passée ! Et maintenant, la dernière chose dont elle se rappellera, c'est moi lui disant qu'elle état un sœur _ingrate_ , alors que c'était la personne la plus douce au monde !

Il se leva brusquement. Un crie se forma dans sa gorge, et il le laissa sortir sans résister. Après tout, plus personne ne pouvait l'entendre.

– C'est ma faute, sanglota t-il. C'est moi qu'elle est venue chercher alors que les routes étaient enneigées. C'est avec moi qu'elle parlait au lieu de se concentrer entièrement sur la route. J'aurai dû me taire !

– Chérie ?

La voix de son père le fit sursauter. Il ne l'avait même pas vu arriver.

– Tiens, un peu de café. Bois un peu, s'il-te-plaît.

– Ma fille..., continuait-elle de chuchoter.

Il ne les avait jamais vu dans cet état là.

Tooru ouvrit la bouche, mais presque aussitôt il ne sut plus quoi dire. Il se sentait vide, seul, et triste comme jamais auparavant, et ce néant au creux de son ventre semblait grandir de plus en plus jusqu'à le dévorer tout entier.

Sa migraine augmenta encore d'un cran et un sifflement aigu le fit fermer les yeux.

 _Abandonner._

 _Sœur ingrate._

 _Tooru !_

 _Bip ! Bip ! Bip !_

– Oikawa-san !

Il rouvrit les yeux dans un sursaut.

 _Cette voix._

Son cœur manqua un battement.

Son père se retourna.

– Hajime-kun...

 _Iwa-chan._


	5. Souvenir 2

**Note d'auteur.**

C'est encore moi ! Je viens juste vous poser la question: voulez vous le chapitre 3 aujourd'hui ou vous préférez demain ? Histoire que ça tienne un peu plus longtemps ? Il est prêt, c'est comme vous désirez.

 **02 – Second Souvenir.**

– Iwa-chan !

Oikawa arriva derrière lui par surprise, laissa tomber son sac au sol, sauta sur son dos, puis passa ses bras autour de ses épaules. Seulement durant l'espace d'un instant, il avait oublié qu'ils devaient plus ou moins faire le même poids, si bien qu'Hajime bascula en avant dans un cri de rage – très certainement à son encontre –.

– Oikawa, put ain !

– Si ta mère t'entendait parler comme ça, elle te tirerait les oreilles, lui dit-il en souriant.

– Je ne te le fais pas dire, Tooru-kun.

Le brun se raidit avant de se retourner lentement. Dans l'embrasure de la porte d'entrée, les bras croisées sur sa poitrine, Iwaizumi-san les regardait avec un sourire aux lèvres, une cigarette fumante aux bouts des doigts.

– Dis Hajime, comment tu savais qu'il allait arriver ?

Elle semblait profondément amusée.

– T'es un vrai radar humain ma parole, à chaque fois qu'il arrive vers chez nous tu files dehors comme une fusée.

– C'est parce qu'Iwa-chan est mon âme sœur, rigola t-il en lui offrant un grand sourire innocent – deux de ses dents du haut étaient tombées la semaine précédente.

Le brun ne put s'empêcher, même avec les coudes tout éraflés, de lui rendre son sourire.

– Bon... tu voulais quoi ? Je croyais que vous deviez passer la soirée en famille ?

A en croire ce qu'il voyait, Tooru n'était pas passé par chez lui en revenant de l'école – en tout cas pas assez longtemps pour prendre de temps de déposer ses affaires – car il possédait encore son uniforme et son cartable.

– Oui, on devait. Mais mon père ne rentre pas finalement, donc ma sœur m'a envoyé te chercher pour savoir si tu voulais venir au mcdo avec nous ?

Hajime haussa un sourcil avant de lancer un regard en direction de sa maison.

– Il faut que je demande à ma mère et...

Son ami lui lança un regard plein d'espoir et il sentit ses joues chauffer légèrement. De gêne, il se gratta la joue avant de grogner :

– Mais elle dira sûrement oui. N'est-ce pas ? cria t-il dans en direction de sa mère.

– C'est ça, sale gosse va ! Ils te plaisent pas mes ramens ? T'as intérêt à me ramener moi un burger, hein ?

– Oui ! Merci beaucoup ! Et Iwa-chan t'es le meilleur !

Il le serra dans ses bras avant de sortir un ballon de son sac à dos. Oikawa lui offrit un sourire encore plus éclatant.

– En attendant qu'elle arrive, je peux te faire des passes ?


	6. Chapitre 3

**Note d'auteur.**

Je suis l'esclave de mes fanfictions.

Même s'il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde ici, je pars du principe que si une seule personne désire la suite, alors cela me suffit.

J'espère que cela vous plaira, bisous !

 **Chapitre 3.**

 **« But I know, all I know's that the end's beginning**

 **Who I am from the start, take me home to my heart »**

Iwaizumi semblait hors d'haleine, les joues rouges, le corps tordu en deux, et la respiration sifflante. Ses cheveux étaient plaqués en arrière, et Tooru eut l'impression qu'il était à deux doigts de cracher ses poumons. Ses vêtements étaient bien trop légers pour le temps qu'il devait faire dehors, pourtant cela semblait être le dernier de ses soucis.

 _Ses yeux. Ses yeux étaient si brillants._

Tout à coup, le sifflement reflua légèrement et ses pensées s'éclaircirent quelque peu.

– Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Sa mère ne releva même pas la tête, si bien que son père fut obligé de s'avancer vers lui.

– Tu es venu jusqu'ici en courant ? demanda t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Le brun secoua la tête.

– Un ami m'a déposé à l'entrée du parking, et j'ai mal régulé mon rythme, c'est tout. Je voulais – je voulais venir vite parce que...

Son regard était complètement paniqué. Il déglutit.

– Ma mère m'a dit que vous étiez partis à l'hôpital en catastrophe, et elle avait l'air complètement paniqué au téléphone, j'ai rien compris, et – et comme Oikawa devait venir chez moi et qu'il n'est jamais arrivé, j'ai eu peur que... Enfin j'ai cru...

Il se redressa enfin.

– S'il-vous-plaît, que s'est-il passé ?

Son père s'assit sur la chaise la plus proche, ses cheveux pourtant habituellement parfaitement coiffés tombant en mèches dispersées sur son visage.

– Ils ont eu un... un accident de voiture. Il y avait de la neige sur la route, et apparament un camion est arrivé en face et il était bien trop proche de l'autre voie. Chiaki est...

Sa voix se brisa.

– Elle n'a même pas eu le temps de... ils nous ont dit qu'elle était passée à travers – à travers le pare-brise...elle est morte sur le coup.

Il semblait réellement au bout du rouleau, la voie atone et les traits tirés.

– Et Tooru est encore en salle d'opération, apparemment il est resté bloqué dans la voiture pendant plusieurs heures avant que les secours arrivent, et son sang... et ça va faire plus d'une heure qu'on a pas vu de médecin...

Le châtain vit le visage d'Iwa-chan se décomposer littéralement, trait par trait, lentement, puis ses yeux commencèrent à s'humidifier. Sa mère, elle, n'avait même pas cillé.

Le brun secoua la tête et s'assit à son tour, portant ses mains à son visage.

– Un accident en revenant... du match ? demanda t-il.

Son père hocha la tête. Oikawa remarqua qu'il était réellement sous le choc.

– Elle était là pour moi, murmura le châtain. C'était moi qu'elle venait chercher, c'était pour moi qu'elle avait pris la voiture.

Personne ne dit rien de plus, et un long silence s'installa entre eux. Tooru, lui, avait le cœur serré, au bord des lèvres. La vision de son petit-ami aussi désemparé avait eu l'effet d'un électrochoc, et il dut se retenir pour ne pas se jeter sur lui pour le serrer contre son torse. Doucement, il s'approcha, les bras ballants.

– Iwa-chan..., commença t-il.

Sans même savoir pourquoi, il se sentait essoufflé. _De l'air._

– S'il-te-plaît, Iwa-chan... toi au moins, regarde moi. Je suis là, je vais bien, s'il-te-plaît...

Sa voix lui paraissait misérable.

– Ne me laisse pas seul ici, gémit-il. Personne ne me voit, et j'ai l'impression qu'il fait de plus en plus froid. Je me suis vu Iwa-chan, c'était moi, sur cette table, et toutes ces machines...

Il leva la main pour essayer de prendre la sienne, mais un frisson désagréable le parcourut aussitôt si bien qu'il se sentit obligé de suspendre son geste.

– Tu as toujours été là, s'il-te-plaît Hajime...

Soudain, il se passa quelque chose d'étrange. Le brun releva brusquement la tête, comme dans un sursaut, et durant l'espace d'un instant, Oikawa eut l'impression que leurs regards se croisèrent. Il vit les iris chaudes du brun s'écarquiller doucement, et pendant quelques secondes, il vit son reflet dans ces dernières – son teint, si pâle et maladif, et ses lèvres bleutées –. Il ouvrit de nouveau la bouche, prêt à crier de nouveau son prénom, sentant d'ores et déjà un espoir douloureux prendre forme au creux de sa poitrine, mais au même moment il se leva de sa chaise et passa à travers lui.

Le choc glacé qui suivit lui coupa le souffle et il s'écroula au sol, les membres tremblants. Ses oreilles se remirent à siffler, un vertige l'obligea à se stabiliser en posa ses mains à plats sur le sol, et il sentit à nouveau sa gorge se serrer douloureusement.

 _Hajime_.

Inspirant un grand coup, il se retourna lentement, les larmes au bord des yeux, et constata que son père et Iwaizumi discutaient tous deux avec l'homme qu'il avait tout à l'heure aperçu dans le bloc opératoire. Tooru sentit son cœur se soulever et porta sa main à sa bouche.

 _Il lui fallait de l'air._

– Alors ? entendit-il. Il va bien n'est-ce pas ?

La voix de son petit-ami lui paraissait hystérique.

– Hajime-kun, calme toi. Dites nous ce qui se passe, s'il-vous-plaît : ça fait des heures qu'on attend et personne ne nous dit rien.

– Je suis désolé, nous sommes toujours débordés pendant les fêtes d'hiver. C'est moi qui me suis occupé de votre fils, et pour l'instant nous avons réussi à le stabiliser.

Iwaizumi éclata en sanglot et Oikawa se recroquevilla encore un peu sur lui même.

– Donc il va bien ? On peut le voir ? Il est réveillé ?

 _Non, je ne le suis pas._ Il put deviner que le médecin secoua la tête.

– Pour l'instant il est toujours au bloc, et...

– Et quoi ?

– Il semble être tombé dans un semi-coma, et nous ignorons en grande partie sa cause. Je pense que pour l'instant, le traumatisme le l'accident est trop grand pour son corps, et qu'il ne se réveillera que lorsque ce dernier sera prêt.

– Pourquoi est-il toujours au bloc ? Vous venez de dire qu'il allait bien !

– J'ai dit que nous avions réussi à le stabiliser. Mais pour l'instant, il souffre encore de plusieurs blessures plus ou moins graves : il s'est retrouvé écrasé sous le tableau de bord, et beaucoup de ses os ont été broyés au passage.

 _Broyés_.

– En plus, nous avons beaucoup de mal à sauver sa jambe.

– Sa jambe ?

Oikawa tressaillit. _Sa_ _jambe_?

Le médecin hocha la tête.

– En arrivant ici, sa jambe était vraiment dans un état préoccupant. Son cœur n'arrêtait pas de faire des arrêts, si bien qu'on a failli l'abandonner pour se concentrer sur lui.

Il retint sa respiration.

– Maintenant, comme son état semble meilleur, nous essayons de lui permettre de remarcher un jour.

Son cœur battait à ses tempes et cette fois il ne put retenir ses lames. Car il savait bien que ce cela signifiait. Il le savait si bien.

– Sa jambe, vous voulez dire que... Oikawa est un joueur de volley professionnel. Vous pensez qu'il pourra tout de même –

– Si nous réussissons à le sauver, il passera sans doute sa vie à boiter. Je suis désolé, je sais que ça doit être dur à entendre, mais il ne pourra jamais rejouer à un tel niveau.

Oikawa n'entendit plus rien après ça. Rien que les bruits des battements affolés de son cœur, le sifflement strident qui à présent ne semblait plus vouloir le quitter, et la voix du médecin qui résonnait en lui encore et encore :

 _Il ne pourra jamais rejouer._

 _Jamais rejouer._

 _Jamais._


	7. Souvenir 3

**03 – Troisième Souvenir.**

– Hajime, je peux te parler ?

Iwaizumi s'arrêta brusquement. En se retournant, il put constater qu'Oikawa s'était également stoppé au milieu de la rue, la tête basse et les poings serrés autour de la bandoulière de son sac. Il se mordait les lèvres.

Ce qui avait surpris le brun en premier lieu avait bien sûr été l'utilisation de son prénom. Voilà maintenant des années que son ami s'obstinait à l'appeler par ce surnom débile qu'il lui avait trouvé étant enfant, et rien ne semblait être à présent capable de le faire changer d'avis. Il avait fini par s'y habituer, si bien que le fait que son capitaine l'appelle soudainement ainsi – alors que pourtant, c'était son prénom, cela ne devrait pas le faire réagir ! – l'avait quelque peu brusqué.

La seconde chose qui l'avait fait s'immobiliser avait été le timbre de la voix de Tooru. _Tremblante_.

– Oikawa ? demanda t-il en se retournant complètement.

Le châtain avait été étrange toute la journée, bizarrement bloqué dans ses pensées. Même à l'entraînement ses coéquipiers avaient remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas.

– Ça va ? continua t-il, incertain.

Même si Iwaizumi pouvait sembler parfois sans cœur, frappant son ami sans vergogne lorsqu'il le méritait bien, il n'aimait pas le voir comme ça – aussi abattu et morose –.

Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche, semblant vouloir dire quelque chose, puis se ravisa au dernier moment.

– Hajime, murmura t-il et le concerné eut envie de se rapprocher pour mieux pouvoir entendre.

Un pas.

– Je – je voulais.

Il déglutit.

– Il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Je sais que je ne devrais pas, parce que ça va tout changer et que ça risque de tout gâcher, mais...

Il secoua la tête.

– Il _faut_ que je le dise. J'ai plus la force de garder ça pour moi.

Le brun sentait son estomac se serrer de peur. Il ne savait pas ce que ce dernier voulait dire, mais il ne désirait clairement pas l'entendre.

– Hajime, je –

– Attends !

Sa demande résonna entre eux quelques instants. À présent, ils se regardaient enfin dans le blanc des yeux. Et le brun semblait terrifié.

– Attends, répéta t-il plus doucement. Si c'est à cause de ce que tu as sûrement compris, je ne veux pas que – on peut faire comme si de rien n'était. Comme si tu n'avais rien vu ? S'il-te-plaît, Tooru, je n'ai pas envie –

– Mais non je –

– On peut continuer comme avant. Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre pour ça.

La respiration du châtain se bloqua dans sa gorge et, sans réellement le vouloir ou le contrôler, des larmes lui picotèrent les yeux.

En voyant cela, Iwaizumi ouvrit la bouche pour essayer de comprendre.

– Oi – Oikawa ? Tu – je ne voulais pas te faire pleu – hey, calme toi.

Mais les larmes dévalaient ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire et des immenses sanglots déchirèrent sa poitrine. Il fit un nouveau pas en avant, sûrement pour essayer de passer ses bras autour de puis afin de le réconforter, mais Tooru fit l'inverse – il recula d'un pas.

Son sac tomba au sol, résonnant étrangement dans le silence de la ruelle, et il tenta maladroitement d'essuyer ses joues.

– J'avais enfin trouvé le courage, gémit-il. Ça fait des années que je me dis que c'est mieux que rien – que ce qu'on a, nous, est unique et que je ne voulais pas gâcher ça ! Mais putain...

Un sanglot un peu plus fort que les autres l'interrompit et le brun essaya de poser une main sur son épaule. Oikawa la dégagea avec fureur.

– Je ne peux pas, Hajime ! Je ne peux pas continuer à observer en espérant que personne ne viendra te prendre et t'emmener loin de moi, que jamais tu ne finiras par partir en me laissant seul, que jamais je ne vais avoir à te regarder te marier avec une femme que tu couvriras du regard parce que tu seras fou amoureux d'elle et que tu me demanderas d'être ton témoin parce que bordel je suis ton putain de meilleur ami !

Il ramassa son sac et se redressa autant qu'il le put. Son regard flamboyait.

– Je ne pourrais jamais regarder la personne que j'aime m'être enlevée avec un sourire, même si dans les films c'est toujours ce que le protagoniste fait : il fout un putain de sourire sur sa tronche et il la ferme, parce que le bonheur de l'autre est plus important que le sien !

Le châtain secoua la tête sans même remarquer que les yeux d'Iwaizumi s'étaient écarquillés en grand.

– Moi je n'ai pas ce courage là, alors je veux que ça s'arrête : soit je tente ma chance, soit je coupe les ponts. Parce que je ne vais pas supporter de souffrir comme ça encore longtemps. Alors, Hajime, dit-il en ancrant son regard au sien, je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne et comme jamais personne ne pourra t'aimer. Et je m'en branle de passer pour un imbécile ou de me ridiculiser, parce que t'es mon meilleur ami depuis des années et je sais très bien que tu es trop gentil pour te moquer des sentiments des autres.

Mais il ne put retenir ses larmes bien longtemps car presque immédiatement une image de ce qui allait suivre s'imposa à son esprit et il se mordit la lèvre. Iwaizumi était son tout, et tout à coup il lui sembla inimaginable de vivre sans lui.

Aucun d'entre eux ne dit mot pendant quelques secondes – six à vrai dire, il avait l'impression que le tic tac d'une horloge résonnait dans sa tête – mais contre toute attente se fut le brun qui brisa le silence.

Sa voix fut aussi basse qu'un murmure.

– Tu n'allais pas me demander de m'éloigner ?

Il n'était pas bien sûr d'avoir entendu.

– Tu n'allais pas me dire que tu ne pouvais pas me voir de cette façon ?

Cette fois, il se rapprocha d'un pas.

– Hajime, je n'entends pas –

Quand son regard croisa le sien, ils avaient tous les deux les yeux humides et brillants.

– Depuis quand ? demanda t-il.

Il n'eut pas besoin de préciser de quoi il parlait, bien sûr. Oikawa lui fit un vague sourire légèrement effacé.

– Des années.

Le brun fit un pas dans sa direction.

– Des années... ?

Ils ne savaient même plus pourquoi ils chuchotaient à présent.

– Des années de perdues, ajouta le brun en posant une main tremblante sur sa joue de son meilleur ami.

Ses bras passèrent naturellement autour de ses épaules et il le fit basculer contre lui.

– Tooru... Moi aussi.

Il murmura ces mots à son oreille.

– Je t'aime aussi.


	8. Chapitre 4

**Note d'auteur.**

Bonjour ! J'espère que votre rentrée s'est bien passée?

Voilà donc le chapitre 4, et merci beaucoup aux personnes qui ont laissé une review !

Pour la guest:

 **Mamarva:** Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que cela te plaise et te fasse autant d'effet, et merci d'avoir laissé une review ^^

 **Chapitre 4.**

 **« Let me go and I will run, I will not be silent**

 **(silent) all this time spent in vain; wasted years wasted gain »**

Oikawa cligna des yeux plusieurs, et cette action parut enfin le ramener au présent. Devant lui, les murs blancs de l'hôpital semblaient le regarder, l'observer avec des rictus désobligeants, se moquant ouvertement de sa détresse. Son estomac ne paraissait désormais plus capable de se stabiliser, pouvant ainsi stopper cette nausée qui ne paraissait plus pouvoir le quitter.

Il avait envie de vomir, de crier, de frapper la première personne venue. Jamais de toute sa vie il n'avait eu autant l'impression d'être totalement impuissant, de sentir sa rage, là, tout près, palpable au plus profond de sa personne, et pourtant de ne pas être capable de faire quelque chose. Il ne pouvait qu'être là, immobile, regardant avec désespoir son futur lui glisser entre les doigts. Ce dernier venait tout juste de se briser en mille morceaux à ses pieds, et il sentait à présent les affres de son chagrin s'accrocher à lui, l'entraînant vers un monde plus calme et plus sombre.

La voix d'Iwaizumi lui permit de regagner quelque peu conscience.

– C'est impossible, murmurait-il. Impossible. Il ne peut pas perdre ça. Impossible...

Il répétait cela, encore et encore, et ne semblait plus capable de s'arrêter. Et cela était sur le point de le rendre fou.

 _Plus de volley. Une vie sans pouvoir bouger, courir._

Plus il y pensait, plus cela le détruisait. S'il perdait ça, _sa liberté_ , alors que lui restait-il ?

 _Je viens de perdre ma sœur et ma raison de vivre._

La noirceur grandissait de plus en plus, l'enserrant brutalement, douloureusement, jusqu'à lui couper le souffle. Les images se mélangeaient, et ce froid – si _glaçant_ – lui donnait envie de fermer les yeux pour ne plus jamais les rouvrir.

Peut-être était-ce cela, la solution ? Il avait perdu tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux, et sa mère ne semblait même plus capable de se soucier de son sœur. _Elle n'est plus à un enfant près_ , pensa t-il cruellement en coulant un regard dans sa direction.

Elle paraissait si frêle, comme sur le point de se rompre. Un coup de vent aurait très certainement suffit pour la briser définitivement. Sa peau était presque translucide, laissant apparaître bien plu facilement les veines bleutées de ses avants bras, et ses rides aux bords des yeux. Ces derniers regardaient le vide avec un air austère, comme si elle seule pouvait présentement voir quelque chose qui n'existait que dans ses pensées.

 _Peut-être que là où ce froid veut m'emmener abrite également Chiaki._

Il avait tant envie de se laisser porter : ses forces l'avaient désormais entièrement abandonné, et il n savait même pas comment il faisait pour ne serait-ce que rester assis là, sur ce sol gelé.

 _Impossible._

 _Bip ! Bip ! Bip !_

 _Encore son cœur ! Merde !_

Se laisser engloutir.

Tout perdre.

 _Perdre quoi ? Il ne te reste plus rien._

Il ferma les yeux.

– Hajime-kun, tais-toi !

Son corps se réveilla dans un sursaut. Les bruits revinrent au galop, l'étourdissant quelque peu, et il se força à se redresser. Son père s'était levé, les poings serrés, tandis qu'Iwaizumi le regardait avec étonnement, les yeux ronds.

– Arrête de répéter ça ! Il est en vie, le médecin vient de le dire, alors _arrête_!

Hajime bégaya :

– Mais le médecin a aussi dit que –

– Que quoi ? Il est stable !

– Pour l'instant, oui, il est _stable_. Mais je n'appelle pas ça être en vie !

– Tu parles de sa jambe ? Mais on s'en _fout_ de sa jambe ! Il boitera, la belle affaire ! Chiaki n'a pas eu cette chance.

Il semblait tout à coup à bout de souffle.

– Lui est vivant, et c'est le principal, le reste importe peu.

Le brun plissa les yeux.

– Le reste importe _peu_? Mais vous vous entendez ? C'est vraiment votre fils ? Parce que j'en doute sérieusement en voyant à quel point vous le connaissez mal !

Son père s'apprêta à répliquer quelque chose, les joues rouges de colère, mais Iwaizumi l'interrompit en premier :

– Il est peut-être en vie, mais qu'est-ce qui va se passer quand il va se réveiller ? On va lui annoncer que sa sœur est morte ? Sa _sœur_! Vous n'avez qu'une vague idée de ce qu'elle représentait pour lui, et maintenant il va devoir vivre avec le remord de l'avoir fait conduire sous ce temps ! Et je sais qu'il va penser que tout est de sa faute.

Il secoua la tête.

– Et pour sa jambe ? Le volley c'est sa vie. Son métier. _Son rêve._ Vous pensez vraiment qu'il sera ravi d'être vivant alors qu'il ne pourra plus jamais, _jamais_ , toucher un ballon en étant certain qu'il allait faire son maximum ? Il va dépérir. Tooru est bien plus sensible que vous ne l'imaginez. Et si vous aviez passé un peu de temps avec lui, avec eux, plutôt que d'aller je ne sais où, vous le connaîtriez peut-être un peu mieux que –

Le coup partit tout seul, et Oikawa ne put qu'assister, impuissant, à la scène. Son père venait de le frapper, _son Iwa-chan_ , et ce dernier s'écroula au sol dans un bruit sourd. Hajime était certes plutôt musclé et munit d'une taille assez correcte, mais son père le dépassait au moins d'une bonne tête. Les yeux de ce dernier semblaient lancer des éclairs, si bien que cela fut comme une décharge électrique dans le corps du passeur qui se leva immédiatement pour se placer entre eux.

– Arrêtez ! hurla t-il.

Mais encore une fois, personne ne fit attention à lui.

– Je suis son père, cracha t-il. Et je connais mon fils, quoi que tu en dises. Il peut bien dépérir pendant quelques mois si cela lui permet de rester en vie.

Iwaizumi s'essuya rapidement la bouche puis se releva.

– Et après tout, qui tu es toi, Hajime-kun ? Vous vous connaissez peut-être depuis que vous êtes gamins, mais ça ne change rien au fait que tu n'es pas lui. Tu n'es que son ami, et par conséquent tu n'es pas vraiment le mieux placé pour –

– Non, déclara t-il soudain.

Il secoua la tête.

– Non quoi ? lui demanda Oikawa-san en fronçant les sourcils.

– Non, je suis pas que son ami.

Le brun le regardait à présent droit dans les yeux, les poings serrés.

 _Non, non, non. Iwa-chan, non._

– Ça va faire des années qu'on sort ensemble, annonça t-il d'une voix pleine de fureur. Je suis son copain. _Son petit-ami_. J'étais là quand il est rentré au collège, au lycée, à la fac ! J'étais là à chaque instant de sa vie, aux bons comme aux mauvais moments, ceux où il avait des doutes, où il avait peur, où il pensait vraiment qu'il ne valait rien du tout parce que _pas une fois_ vous n'êtes venu le voir jouer. Vous ne savez pas ce qu'il aime, qui il aime, à quoi il a dédié sa vie ! Alors _si_ , je suis la personne la mieux placée pour savoir ce qu'il penserait de la situation ! Chiaki aurait compris, elle. À l'instant même où le médecin aurait prononcé les mots plus de volley, elle aurait compris à quel point la vie de son petit frère venait d'être brisée ! Elle a toujours été là pour lui, tous les trois, et –

Mais encore une fois, et avec bien plus de force qu'avant, le poing de son père s'écrasa sur le visage de son petit-ami et il alla de nouveau percuter violemment le sol. Son père lui passa à travers, et Oikawa hurla, son cri résonnant étrangement à l'intérieur de lui, comme en écho dans le vide qui venait de se créer. Une goutte de sang coula le long du menton d'Iwaizumi, puis alla s'écraser au sol – et le châtain eut l'impression de ne plus pouvoir faire autre chose qu'observer cette tache, la bouche sèche.

Son rythme cardiaque s'emballa.

Hajime se releva doucement, une énorme ecchymose commençant à lui manger la moitié de la mâchoire, ses yeux sombres flamboyant dangereusement. Il fit un pas dans la direction de l'homme alors que ce dernier bandait déjà de nouveau ses muscles, mais au même instant, alors que Tooru hurlait à l'intérieur de son moi profond le plus puissamment qu'il pouvait, une voix féminine les fit sursauter tous les deux.

– Vous deux là, je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?

Ce timbre irrité fit sortir Oikawa de sa torpeur. L'obscurité qui avait commencé à envahir son champ de vision fit légèrement marche arrière. Il ressortit la tête de l'eau, prit une grande inspiration, puis regarda l'infirmière arriver à leur hauteur.

Malgré sa petite taille, ses yeux plissés et son air courroucé lui donnaient un air autoritaire.

Son père passa une main lasse sur son visage, puis regarda ses phalanges rougies avec une expression étrangement vide.

Hajime, lui, posa une main tremblante de sa joue et détourna le regard.

– Je me répète : je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?

Elle les regarda comme s'ils étaient deux enfants qui venaient de faire une grosse bêtise.

– Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, c'est un hôpital ici.

Elle balaya la salle d'attente du bras.

– Il y a des gens malades, tristes, désespérés. Certains attendent des nouvelles de leur proches, d'autres n'en recevront jamais. Ce n'est pas une cours de récréation !

Oikawa vit bien que le brun se sentait honteux : les joues rouges et le regard fuyant, il se mordait violemment la lèvre.

– Cet endroit est réservé à la famille. Si l'un de vous n'en fait pas parti, je lui prierai de sortir. Si vous êtes tous de la famille, tout le monde dehors jusqu'à ce que vous soyez calmé.

Sans faire d'histoire, il s'avança et passa à coté d'elle en murmurant :

– Je suis désolé.

Puis il s'éloigna à travers la foule du grand hall en direction de la porte d'entrée.


	9. Souvenir 4

**04 – Quatrième souvenir.**

Oikawa serrait son poing si fort que ses ongles lui rentrèrent dans la peau.

À ses cotés, sa sœur glissa sa main sous la table afin de prendre celle de son frère dans la sienne. Son regard semblait exprimer toutes les excuses du monde, mais le châtain voulait lui crier qu'elle n'avait rien à se reprocher.

– Je ne veux pas de pédé chez moi.

La voix de son père claqua dans le silence de la pièce, et leur cousin éclata en sanglots avant de faire racler sa chaise et de quitter la salle à manger. Tooru serra la mâchoire.

– C'est mon fils, et tu ne lui parles pas comme ça ! s'exclama sa tante en se levant à son tour. Ton comportement est ridicule, sérieux c'est quoi ton problème ?

Elle salua leur mère d'un geste sec, puis fit un signe de tête en direction de son mari pour lui indiquer qu'ils quittaient les lieux. Une fois la porte claquée derrière eux, leur père lâcha un juron.

– Merde, et il pense que je vais accepter ça en plus ? Ils n'ont pas honte, eux, d'avoir engendrer une tapette ? Tout est dans l'éducation, et ils sont bien trop laxistes, de toute façon.

Sa mère ne répondit rien, la tête baissée. Lorsque le châtain vit Chiaki ouvrir la bouche, il serra sa main à son tour, lui indiquant que cela n'en valait pas la peine.

– Je vais dans ma chambre, indiqua t-il avant de sortir de table.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois seul dans le couloir qu'il laissa quelques larmes couler ses ses joues.


	10. Chapitre 5

**Note d'auteur.**

Bonjour à tous ! Et voilà. La fin. Le dernier chapitre. (Je précise, parce que vraiment, je vous en supplie, ne mettez pas 'j'attends les réponses dans le prochain chapitre' dans vos petits messages adorables, parce que ça me fait _mal_ ).

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, même si je sais que je ne vais pas au fond des choses. Que nombres de questions resteront sans réponse. Et n'oubliez pas: ne pas taper. Parce que je suis gentille.

Merci à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, vous êtes les meilleurs !

 **Chapitre 5.**

 **« As reason clouds my eyes with splendor fading**

 **Illusions of the sunlight »**

Oikawa le regarda sortir dans le froid de l'extérieur, les bras ballants et le cœur en miette. Derrière lui, son père soupira profondément puis alla lentement s'asseoir à coté de sa femme. Chaque pas semblait lui coûter un effort surhumain.

Lorsqu'il fut à ses cotés, elle murmurait toujours son mantra – _ma fille... ma petite fille_ – si bien qu'il passa délicatement sa main dans sa sienne et la serra fort.

– Ils ont réussi à le stabiliser, chuchota t-il pour lui même. Tu vas voir, ça va aller.

Mais le châtain ne l'entendit même pas et commença à avancer vers l'endroit où Iwaizumi avait disparu. Il passa à travers la foule, faisant de son mieux afin de ne toucher personne, puis sortit également à son tour.

L'air sûrement glacé de l'extérieur ne lui fit pas grand chose tant son corps entier tremblait déjà comme un feuille. Il était gelé de l'intérieur.

Balayant l'endroit du regard, il se demanda quand la nuit était-elle tombée. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir précisément de l'accident – cette pensée lui donna l'impression que son cœur se faisait transpercer par un millier d'aiguille – mais peut-être était-ce le soir ? Oui, d'après ce qu'il se rappelait, il sortait d'un match, et elle était venue le chercher en voiture pour les fêtes –

Le châtain ferma les yeux et toussa, d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à s'en arracher la poitrine. Il avait les larmes aux yeux.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Tooru se redressa et fit un pas en avant. Hajime s'était arrêté sur l'un des bancs en pierre, et regardait ses chaussures, les doigts croisés devant lui. En s'approchant de lui, il put remarquer que ce dernier murmurait seul.

– Stable, il ne peut pas me laisser. Tu m'entends, enfoiré ? Tu ne peux pas me laisser.

Sa joue était rouge, et ses yeux pleins de larmes.

– Je t'aime. Oikawa putain, je – je t'aime. Et je serais là, d'accord. Avec ta jambe et tout le reste. Jusqu'à la fin. J'ai juste besoin de toi, je t'en supplie...

Le châtain se laissa tomber devant lui, à genoux. Sa gorge lui était douloureuse et il se sentait à nouveau partir.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il tendit la main vers la joue du brun, et il se passa quelque chose d'étrange. Pendant une seconde, il sentit sa chaleur et l'humidité de ses larmes, sa présence en elle même, tout son être, puis le vide réapparut, bien plus fort, et son souffle se bloqua.

Iwaizumi, lui, sursauta brusquement et releva la tête. Son regard sembla rencontrer le sien, sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement, et pendant un instant, Oikawa eut l'impression qu'il était vraiment capable de le voir.

– Hajime, je – !

Mais tout s'arrêta violemment, et le châtain se plia en deux. Un grimace de douleur apparut sur son visage et il entendit la voix du brun :

– Tooru. Réveille toi. Le plus vite possible, d'accord ? S'il-te-plaît. Et n'oublie pas : ce n'était pas ta faute.

Puis il se laissa engloutir.

 **XXX**

– _Hey, petit-frère, tu sais ce que je pense ?_

– _Tu devrais me donner tes chocolats parce que tu en as eu trop ?_

– _Bien essayé, chou. Mais non. Je me disais que j'avais vraiment de la chance d'avoir un frère comme toi._

– _Pourquoi ? Papa dit toujours que mes notes sont pas terribles._

– _Papa dit n'importe quoi. Et moi je te dis que tu es quelqu'un d'incroyable et de très courageux. Et de très doué, aussi._

– _Tu trouves ?_

– _Traiterais-tu ta grande sœur adorée de menteuse ?_

– _Bien sûr que non. Ma grande sœur adorée est une peste, mais pas une menteuse._

– _Une peste ? Attends tu vas voir ça, petit montre !_

 **XXX**

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, il se trouvait debout au pied de son propre lit d'hôpital.

Immobile, il ne put qu'observer son corps faible et pale, perdu au milieu des machines et des draps blancs. La porte s'ouvrit, et une infirmière entra pour changer les poches qui étaient attachées à sa perfusion. Elle ressortit immédiatement, sans un regard pour son pitoyable corps humain.

La voix du docteur se rappela à son esprit et il pinça les lèvres.

 _Pour l'instant nous avons réussi à le stabiliser._

Son regard glissa jusqu'à sa jambe, et il fut soulagé de voir qu'elles étaient encore toutes les deux là. Si soulagé qu'il aurait pu en pleurer. Il s'approcha d'un pas, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, puis regarda autour de lui.

Un calme étrangement saisissant le glaçait entièrement, et il se sentait désormais capable de réfléchir.

Il avait perdu sa sœur. Sa grande sœur. La première personne à l'avoir soutenu dans ses choix, à lui avoir dit que ce n'était pas grave qu'il aime les garçons, qu'elle comprenait parce que putain, Hajime était sacrément mignon. Elle lui avait dit que jamais elle ne pourrait juger ou haïr son petit-frère. Son casse pieds de petit-frère.

Une larme roula sur sa joue, et il ne fit aucun geste pour l'essuyer.

Que se passerait-il s'il décidait de revenir ? S'il se disait que la meilleure chose à faire, c'était réintégrer ce corps aussi vide qu'une poupée de chiffon. Il boiterait toute sa vie. La seule chose dans laquelle il excellait, il ne serait plus capable de la faire.

Il ne pourrait plus jamais jouer au volley.

Il aurait des difficulté à prendre le bus. Le métro.

Des mois de rééducation pour au final ne même plus être capable de courir.

Sa sœur ne serait plus là.

À présent, son père savait qu'il aimait les hommes. Et une fois la joie d'avoir retrouvé son fils en un seul morceau, il ferait très certainement de sa vie un enfer. Les remarques. Les regards de dégout.

 _Je n'ai pas élevé un pédé._

Sa sœur ne serait plus là.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il recula d'un pas. Ses yeux étaient désormais fixés sur son enveloppe, qui respirait faiblement grâce à toutes ces machines. Était-il assez fort pour supporter tout cela ? Il en doutait.

 _Tu m'entends, enfoiré ? Tu ne peux pas me laisser._

Et Hajime ? Que ferait-il en apprenant qu'il ne se réveillerait plus jamais ? Il pouvait facilement imaginer son beau visage ravagé par le chagrin, sa colère face à cette injustice. Le brun n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très loquace, et Tooru savait qu'il finirait par se renfermer sur lui même.

Car s'il y avait bien quelque chose dont le châtain ne doutait pas, c'était bien de l'amour que lui portait son meilleur ami. Depuis toutes ces années, ils avaient été comme une seule et même personne. Complémentaires. De vraies âmes sœurs.

Et maintenant ? S'apprêtait-il vraiment à l'abandonner ? Était-il assez fort pour vivre simplement pour une seule personne ?

Et si jamais, un jour, le brun finissait par en avoir assez de supporter les sautes d'humeur d'un handicapé incapable de pratiquer sa passion ?

Oikawa ferma les yeux.

Il avait pris sa décision.

 **XXX**

La pièce était bien plus bruyante que ce à quoi on se serait attendu.

Toutes les machines formaient une sorte de capharnaüm insupportable, et alors même que personne ne se trouvait à l'intérieur, la petit salle peinte en blanc semblait habitée par une présence. La mort était partout, dans les couloirs, dans les murs.

Au milieu de tout cela, perdu dans les grands draps blancs parfaitement plié autour de lui, un petit corps à l'aspect fragile reposait là. Ses paupières désespérément clauses, tressautaient pourtant quelques fois.

Dehors, on pouvait apercevoir par la fenêtre de la chambre les grands arbres sans feuilles recouverts d'une petite couche de neige fine.

La poitrine du garçon se levait et s'abaissait régulièrement.

 _Bip._

 _Bip._

 _Bip._

Puis soudain, un souffle un peu plus puissant que les autres passa ses lèvres craquelées.

Et Oikawa Tooru ouvrit les yeux.

 **XXX**

 _Des bisous.  
_


End file.
